Can You Whisper?
by SpaghettiChib
Summary: Lovers for the night, then back to being friends. Wally was cracking, he wanted more, and he could only hope Dick did too. KFxRob


**Warning: **There's sex in here, but you don't read about it, you just read the before and aftermath. All you get in here is mentions of losing virginity, naked boys waking up in bed, and a non-explicit handjob. If anyone wants me to up the rating, I will. Please feel free to tell me. Enjoy!

xXx

"_Can't help myself but count the flaws  
>Claw my way out through these walls<br>One temporary escape  
>Feel it start to permeate<br>We lie beneath the stars at night  
>Our hands gripping each other tight<em>_  
>You keep my secrets, hope to die<br>Promises, swear them to the sky_**"  
><strong>-_Young Blood_, **The Naked and Famous**

xXx

The laugh Wally received as he playfully tossed the boy wonder onto his bed was young and sugary and made Wally break out into a grin automatically with his eyes half-lidded. Dick lifted himself up on his elbows to look at the redhead standing over him, sunglasses dipping low on his nose to make the tragically beautiful blue orbs hypnotizing and his legs were bent up and open. The room was dark and the moonlight was bright, a satisfying glow playing on all the expensive and polished in the bedroom. The grin Dick wore was mischievous and happy with a pinch of excitement, and Wally could've sworn that Dick's voice found its way into his head as he ate up the boy wonder's smile.

"_I'm offering to you, baby…" _

Wally easily slid over the 15 year old, his knee in between Dick's legs and one hand ghosting along his jawbone. Callused and square, always welcome.

"Can't you just feel like this belongs in a movie?" Dick said in a quiet voice and a smile as Wally removed his sunglasses, tossing them onto Dick's bedside table. It was like the world held its breath for a moment every time the mask was removed, whether they knew it or not.

"Definitely not an Adam West movie, though," Wally smiled with half lidded eyes, putting his weight on the teen beneath him so that their bodies were touching now, a feel that was becoming less and less foreign as the nights went by. A soft kiss with just lips. Dick tasted like a secret, oh-so intriguing.

"Oh for fuck's sake_, please _not an Adam West movie. The George Clooney one was _way_ better,_" _Dick said as Wally chuckled and trapped the acrobat's hands above his head, the younger hero's chest now stretched and puffed out a little, looking like a dream. Everyone wanted a piece of the boy wonder, the way he glided through the air so breathtaking and how his feet never made a sound on the ground so amazing. Wally considered it a privilege to see the teen act like this, and he considered it an honor to _make_ Dick act like this.

"They make you so old in those things," Wally laughed, rubbing his thumbs over Dick's wrists soothingly, over a freshly made bruise. A reminder.

"I wonder how old the world really thinks I am…" Dick thought for a moment as his eyelids lowered. A smile was ever-present.

"Well, your secret's safe with me," Wally smirked, causing Dick to giggle and close his eyes blissfully. He smiled at the thought, placing his lips against Dick's in a simple kiss; no tongue, a slight purse of lips, skin on skin, emotional. The brunette's knees bent up so that he was caging the redhead to him, lips now parting for more that was always delivered. Security- Dick always needed it. His arms around Wally's neck, his hands cradling Wally's head close to his, his legs caging Wally to him, a knowingness. Almost possessive.

Wally understood.

The speedster could feel the comfort and warmth in the atmosphere, a slight drizzle coming down outside that washed Gotham of the dirt and blood before repeating the cycle. He gave a light smirk at the thought as he kissed Dick more fervently and released the teen's hands so he could feel everything, not so new anymore but always discovering. Careful, he was always careful when he did this_._ Dick was a human, Dick had battle wounds, some newer than others. The thought was a little nerve racking for the red head.

The boy wonder was so warm against him, so perfect, and he could only wonder why. It was supposed to be awkward and just feel so _wrong, _but Wally found himself loving every second of this. He loved how the younger teen would scream and moan, the way he would run his hands up and down the speedster's body and caress _everywhere _his boney hands could reach, the way his arms would cling to Wally for dear life before giving a full body shudder. It was supposed to be wrong, but it felt so _right. _

The feeling always brought the speedster back, a little red string on his finger that Dick found the pleasure of tugging on whenever he pleased. Never annoying, always confusing. But when Wally found himself tangled up in Dick, the world went away. It all started with a kiss and it felt so _good_ that one kiss turned into more, hesitant touches turned into heated caresses, and moans of need turned into moans of want. But to be perfectly honest, Wally couldn't even remember why or specifically how it began. A kiss and a rainstorm, one thing led to another, and the cycle repeated.

Always repeated.

"I missed you, Wally," Dick murmured against the speedster's lips. A switch in positions now, Dick straddling Wally's stomach as he pinned the red head's hands above his head.

Possessiveness.

"I missed you a lot," the boy wonder breathed as he placed a kiss to Wally's chin, his cheek, his nose, his forehead, everywhere but the lips. He was almost ashamed to admit it, but the speedster always had to wonder if they were doing the right thing at moments like these. Age wasn't the problem, neither was the fact that _The_ _Batman _would make Wally his new door mat if he found out about his son and the speedster.

Dick Grayson.

The problem was that Wally was kissing, touching, _taking_ Dick Grayson- his bro, his buddy, his best friend. Maybe not a problem, but a hitch in his actions and feelings. He couldn't think of Dick as more than just a friend, a best friend, and when the lights went off, boundaries were crossed. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

Google didn't have the answer for this one.

Wally's jacket and shirt were somehow off by now, and Dick was kissing his chest and neck, tongue darting out occasionally to burn down Wally's skin. The speedster let out a moan, low and needy as a pleasuring chill ran up his spine. Always so satisfying.

"You taste like the wind," Dick smiled against Wally's skin.

No reply was needed.

What were they doing? Every other night, kisses were exchanged, touches were sampled, and feelings were taken. A torturous routine, a forbidden secret, and Wally was always confused. Maybe they did these things because it was a get-away. A middle finger to society that allowed them to do what they pleased. Being the golden boy sidekicks that they had to be was sometimes hard. Being naughty and breaking the rules was always fun. It could have been just hormones, to grab anything they could trust and go for it. A release was always welcome, and both boys couldn't describe to you how good it felt if you asked. And neither could tell if it was because of the feeling or because of who it was with. Wally hated to use such a cliché sounding word, but love was all he felt in these moments, whether if it was for the boy wonder or the sensations, Wally couldn't tell. Love, affection, happiness, all bottled into one.

But those feelings broke when the sun came up, not completely gone, but not completely shown.

Lovers for the night, then back to being friends.

A lingering touch here, a longing gaze there, a painful inside joke that nobody seemed to notice. Wally was cracking. It was slow and steady, but he could feel something that he could only hope the boy wonder was feeling to. And to be honest, he was scared. Wally had never been in love, and he was always so afraid of it. His parents were not good teachers. No, they were not. And no matter what he learned from his aunt and uncle and friends, he was still afraid.

His pants were off now, and Dick was stroking him slowly, not hesitant in the least but soft and sensual. His lips were marking Wally's neck and his free hand was tangling in the ginger's hair, his finger's sliding through the red tufts affectionately and his lips felt like they were satin. The speedster moaned in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around the amazing teen above him, sinking his face into the crook of Dick's neck.

He had lost his virginity to a girl before Dick, and he had done the nasty with two other girls before the acrobat as well. But the boy wonder _really _was the boy wonder. So sweet and fiery, passionate and mischievous, a speedster's dream. It always seemed to get better each time, and Wally didn't know how much more he could take before he was down on his knees, _begging _Dick to marry him. He couldn't just have the physical anymore. Wally needed the emotional.

The speedster's release was quick and so _good, _his head rolling back as he arched his body off the mattress and into Dick. An unabashed moan followed by a shallow breath before Wally came down from ecstasy, and Dick's lips were on his immediately, eating up the speedster's moans and breath like it was the devil's food. The red head could only coil his arms tightly around the boy wonder's neck like he was a gift from god, and hope that Dick could feel the same thing he was feeling.

And when Wally looked into blue eyes, he wasn't sure what he was seeing.

An amazing teen was there, his best friend who knew him inside out and would give his life for the speedster. His smile was always comforting, his laugh was always contagious, and Wally didn't even want to think about what the world would be like if he didn't have Dick with him, his best friend.

And something else.

The love of his life was right above him, and Wally was almost ashamed that he only just figured that out now. His touch was always so warm and sweet on the speedster, his voice held so much affection for the red head that only Wally really understood, and his eyes murmured everything to Wally and Wally only.

And Wally West just couldn't get enough.

xXx

He woke up to a naked body pressed against him, his front against Dick's back, and his arm was thrown over the acrobat while the other was being used as a pillow for the boy wonder. Dim and cloudy, but it was warm and perfect under the covers. Wally gave a toothless grin and hid his mouth in Dick's messy hair. It smelled like affection and morning with a hint of citrus.

The boy wonder sighed out his nose, peaceful, and laid back into the ginger, his fingers stroking the arm he was borrowing to sleep on. Dick always was the first to wake up. The red head found it strangely comforting.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Half hour," Dick gave a half shrug.

"Dude, do you ever get more than five hours of sleep?" Wally chuckled, his forearm still under Dick's head while he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at the boy wonder with half lidded eyes and a smile.

"Only on Filet-O-Fish Fridays," Dick said quietly, turning his head to look up at the ginger.

"I don't think they even have those anymore."

"Exactly."

Wally chuckled and rested his chin on Dick's bicep, eyes still watching. Silence and warmth.

One.

Two.

Three.

Heaven.

And it was ruined by Wally's phone vibrating on the floor. The ginger groaned and reached over Dick to where his phone was sitting on the bed side table next to sunglasses before resuming his previous position and looking at the new text.

"I should go…Aunt I is going to be back home in an hour," Wally said.

"Why so early?"

"Her plane got pushed back big time," Wally murmured. There was a weird shift in the atmosphere.

"Oh," Dick mumbled. He felt it too.

Wally gave a small nod before sliding out of the boy wonder's bed and walking around the room, awkwardly gathering his clothes that littered the floor. He could hear Dick move around in the bed, rub his eyes with his palms, before settling back down. Peaceful again.

Dick had strange habits, Wally knew that for sure. But he could feel Dick watching him as he dressed silently, and Wally didn't feel like it was odd at all. It wasn't creepy, it wasn't sexual. It was almost like he was admiring the speedster, and not just his body. Dick studied people, their actions, their looks, their faces, and it was like he was studying Wally as he dressed. A hint of a smile was on his lips and his eyes were half lidded tiredly. It was starting to get comfortable again.

He checked himself over. Converse, cargo shorts, shirt, hoodie, jacket on over that, Wally tried to eat up some time.

He took a breath before turning.

"Can I ask you something?" A question.

Dick sat up slightly, back against the expensive bed board.

"Shoot." An answer.

Wally shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked at the teen laying in bed. So perfect, so nice.

Wonderful.

Wally ran straight for the bird, speedster style, before jumping onto the boy wonder and wrapping his arms tightly around Dick's middle and pressing his face into the acrobat's bare stomach. Dick yelped slightly as the bed waved with the sudden weight on it before he steadied them both and looked down at Wally with confusion and worry written on his features. Dick raised his knees under the covers so that Wally was nestled in between his legs and loosely wrapped his arms around the speedster, readying himself for anything Wally was about to throw at him.

"Do you wanna go out with me? Cause I really, _really _like you. I think I love you. And I'm really scared but there's no one I'd rather be in love with then you. I mean, do you even know what we were doing? Cause I sure as hell didn't. It was just sex for me at first, I admit it, but something happened, Dick, and I fell for you. You're hot as fuck with the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, but I want _all_ of you now. I want your love and affection and everything else you've got hidden in your utility belt. I know it's going to be hard with all the acceptation bullshit from people but I'll do it for you, Dick. Nothing bad can happen if we're together, right? We'll always be together, I know it. I love you so much," Wally said in a speedster rush, his words muffled but still understandable. Dick opened and closed his mouth twice before Wally looked up at him curiously. The only thing Dick could see were big, green, adorable eyes waiting for an answer.

"Do you love me, too?" Wally asked.

And Dick couldn't help the giggle that escaped him as he tightened one arm around the speedster and brushed Wally's hair back with the other, repeating the action several times before kissing the red head's forehead.

"You're so unobservant, Kid Clueless," Dick smiled, eyes half lidded as he looked down at the speedster. "I've been in love with you for such a long time, Wally. Longer than you can probably even imagine…"

"Really?"

Dick almost laughed at how big Wally's eyes were.

"Totally, bro," Dick said quietly, smile still present. His arm tightened around the speedster and his hand cupped Wally's cheek perfectly, his thumb rubbing over the slightly freckled skin.

"How come you never told me?"

"When did you first figure out that you loved me?"

"Last night," Wally whispered with a wince.

"Exactly," Dick chuckled, settling back against the bed board with a speedster in his arms.

"But you're not afraid of coming out with me? About what people will say?"

"We're Robin and Kid Flash, Wally. We can do anything together, remember?"

And Wally wrapped his arms around his boy wonder's neck before kissing him, fast and sweet with so much more.

And Dick kissed him back.

xXx

"_The bittersweet between my teeth  
>Trying to find the in-between<br>Fall back in love eventually  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"<em>**  
><strong>-_Young Blood, _**The Naked and Famous **

xXx

It's so fun to fuck around with words, isn't it? Haha, like my English teacher always says, the dictionary is the dirtiest book in the world X3 And about the movie bit, just imagine Bats and Rob never breaking character or something. That's how I pictured it. I feel like this got a bit too dramatic at parts or kind of 'wow, really? -_-' at others but I've said it before and I'll say it again: Who gives a fuck, right? Its fanfiction, I can do whatever the hell I want.

Thanks for reading, every hit means a lot to me, it really does :)


End file.
